


Damned If You Do

by TK_DuVeraun



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TK_DuVeraun/pseuds/TK_DuVeraun
Summary: Minifill for the kinkmeme. Hawke is genre savvy and not fooled by rivaled Anders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like posting things so short.

Marian pressed her face into the old, stained pages and tried not to sob. Bad enough that tears were already leaking from her eyes and onto the book. She may not have been a mage, but she wasn't stupid. She mixed up her own tonics and poisons enough to be suspicious of _drakestone_ and _sela petrae_ mixed together. The crumbling alchemy text soaking up her tears only took her fears and made them worse.  
  
She pushed the tome away and closed it before rubbing the wetness from her eyes, only succeeding in smearing the tears across her reddened face. "This isn't blacking out, Anders. Are you really not aware that you want my help to make a _bomb_?"  
  
Her hands clenched into fists, her leather gloves creaking as her muscles strained with the effort. Her frown pulled so hard at the rest of her face that it touched the edges of her eyes and- She let out a single, choked sob and fresh tears trailed down her cheeks. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
The last time she'd pushed him about his stance on mage rights, he'd killed that stupid mage girl - the one guilty only of wanting to see her mother. She slammed her closed fist against her desk. She shook from tension for several minutes before letting out a heavy sigh and slumping in her chair.  
  
"Okay..." She said to herself. "Okay. Mitigate the damage. That's what I'm going to do." She pulled a scrap of paper towards across her desk and dipped her quil. "Step one: find the target."

**Author's Note:**

> Hawke: SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT


End file.
